


Alone Time

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia try to find some time alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Han/Leia that doesn't involved angsty Kylo Ren stuff, so I wrote some smut.
> 
> (I'd like to note there's a surprise guest near the end)

The days when Leia denied her attraction to Han Solo seemed like such a waste, because who was she trying to prove that to? What was even the point of pretending he wasn't the most handsome man in the galaxy?

Not that she would say that to his face, of course. He didn't need to become any more smug.

But when she was wrapped up in his arms, feeling his warm breath on her neck, it was hard to look back on her own stupidity.

It wasn't always perfect; they did fight, when their personalities clashed. But they always ended up making up, usually in the best way possible. Between work with the Rebellion, having familial discussions with Luke, and the hundred other responsibilities she had, it was difficult finding time for Han.

When they did find time, however, it was fantastic. After a difficult day of seemingly endless meetings, Han knew exactly what Leia needed to relax.

Leia hadn't heard from Han all day, but just after she got out of her meeting, Han contacted her, asking her to meet him at the Falcon. He was suspiciously vague.

The Millennium Falcon was parked in a hanger on Coruscant. It was quiet in the hangar, and even more quiet inside the Falcon.

“Han? Hello?” Leia called out. Instinctively, she was on alert, her hand resting on the gun on her hip.

Something told her to walk towards the bunk room so she did. As soon as she turned the corner to enter the room, she stopped. There, on the bed, was Han Solo, sprawled out with a flower stuck in his mouth. 

“Your Highness,” he said, taking the flower out.

Leia crossed her arms and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Han.”

He sat up and motioned for Leia to come over to him, but, she didn't. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Yeah?”

Han didn't stand up. “Are you just gonna' stand there?”

“Maybe.”

He shook his head. “You are the most stubborn person ever. Fine.”

He stood up this time and stood right in front of her, his neck bent to look down at her. She craned her neck and looked right back at him.

“Busy day, Leia?” He asked, his hands sliding up her side before resting them on her shoulders. He was staring at her face, but not looking into her eyes.

“It was,” she said slowly.

“Stressful?”

Leia kept staring at Han until he met her eyes. She nodded. Han placed a calloused hand against her cheek and his thumb traced the curve of the bone under her eye. He bent down and kissed her, deeply, and slowly. After a couple minutes, she—regretfully—pulled away.

“Where is Chewbacca?”

“Gone.”

“And Luke?”

“Gone.”

“So, we're-”

“Completely alone, Leia. I turned off the communication system so there will be no interruptions. Are you done with meetings for the day?”

Leia nodded. “Yes, I'm done.”

“Good.” Han held out his hand for the communicator on Leia's wrist. “No interruptions.”

Leia paused, her hand on the communicator. She hated not being in contact with people, but she hated not spending time with Han more. She undid the communicator and gave it to Han.

“It will be safely on this shelf,” he said. “Now...”

He turned back to her but before he could kiss her, Leia grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him down so she could kiss him. He made a soft “hm!” noise of surprise, but he quickly gave into the kiss.

He then wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up, moving her over the bed. When he placed her on the bed, she smirked at him.

“So impatient.”

“Hey, it's been, what, almost two weeks? We have all night, but why wait for round one?”

“Round one? Someone might be getting a little ahead of themselves,” she said. But Han was already undoing her belt and her coy act was quickly melting away. With the way Han's hand was her knee, while he crouched in front of her, with that devilish smirk on his face. She had to close her eyes while he slid undid the button on her pants, because if she looked him in the eye, she knew her self-control would be a lost cause.

“Something wrong, Princess?” Han asked, but she knew he knew what was “wrong.” 

She opened her eyes just in time to see Han lower himself down between her legs. He had pushed her pants down her hips, then her thighs, and finally past her knees, giving him enough room to dip his head down and lick up her thigh.

Leia covered her mouth and finally opened her eyes, staring directly in front of her. His tongue was moving around, just avoiding where she really wanted it.

“Han...” she groaned.

“I know, I know. Be patient, Princess,” he said, grinning up at her. He gripped both of her thighs tightly before swiping his tongue in that oh-so-perfect spot. Leia's head tilted back. “Is that better?”

“Hmm...”

Han kept that up, occasionally swirling in tight circles and adding a finger. Leia's body was shaking uncontrollably, but she was trying to keep her face as passive as she could. It was a losing battle, she was pretty sure. 

Then he stopped.

“Why do you do that?” He asked; more amused that anything. “Your face, looks ridiculous. It's okay to show you're enjoying this.”

“Who said I'm enjoying this?” She responded evenly (or it sounded like that in her head.)

Han tilted his head and gave her a “are you kidding me” kind of look. “Because my face is in your crotch. Believe me, I know.”

Leia's face flushed even more and she looked away. Han rubbed her thighs and chuckled. He then stood up—causing Leia to feel a brief moment of panic, which was silly because of course they were going to continue—and starting undoing his jacket. Leia watched silently as he removed his shirt, too.

“Sometimes I wonder if you get off on being withholding,” he said, now shirtless and arms crossed.

Leia stared dead-on at him, her jaw clenched. “I'm not withholding anything. You want to do this, let's do this.”

“I don't mean withholding sex, you have no problem having sex, but you seem to like pretend you're not enjoying it. How can we both enjoy it if you're doing that?”

Leia's eyes darted between Han's before sighing heavily. He was right; she had this problem with letting go and just enjoying herself. Plus she always reacted negatively to smugness, even if it was in favor of her. She couldn't pretend she was enjoying herself, she had just gotten too good at pretending she wasn't.

“You're right, Han,” she said as she stood up. She completely removed the pants around her ankles, then started at her own shirt. Han grabbed it and helped lift it over her head. He grasped her upper back and planted his mouth onto the side of her neck, sucking gently. Leia slid her hands up the back of Han's neck, into his hair, and moaning softly.

Then she removed her hands from his hair and moved them down to the top of Han's pants, quickly undoing his belt. Once again, she had wasted too much time being stubborn, so she was going to make up for it. 

Han captured her lips with his own, his hands gripping her back. His hips shifted against hers, letting her feel his arousal. Leia gripped Han's hips, pulling him against her. Then, moving her hips just so, slid herself onto him. His grip on her back became tighter as she picked a rhythm and he moved along with her.

She buried her face into his chest while his movements picked up. It didn't feel bad in the least, but it wasn't quite there.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he suddenly said between breaths, “Communicate with me, Leia.”

She looked up at him. “Hm?”

“You slowed down. Something wrong?”

He was still thrusting, but had slowed down considerably. Leia shook her head. “No, nothing's wrong, but...”

“Here,” Han moved away from Leia and guided her over to the bed. He laid down on the bed first, and Leia followed, nestling her hips onto his. They quickly picked up the rhythm again and Han slipped his hand between them, adding a finger, then two, to circle tightly just right there. 

A moan ripped through Leia and her body shook. Her eyes were closed, but she could practically feel Han's smirk. That's a good thing, she told herself, he was allowed to be cocky sometimes. Pun not intended.

Han's hands had moved to Leia's butt at some point and were now gripping it tightly, his fingers digging into the flesh. With one more thrust, he was done. Leia was not. After a minute or so, he ran his fingers up her spine, then rested his hand on the back of her head.

“Was that good, Han?” She asked resting her elbows on his chest. He kissed her.

“It was, but don't think I forgot about you.”

With surprising swiftness, he flipped her over and settled between her legs again. Wasting no time, he dipped his tongue and swirled it against her clitoris, then slid a finger into her. There was no smug smirks or cocky grins; he was completely focused on Leia.

Leia was finally letting herself let go and let out a low but long moan. One of her hands fisted itself into Han's hair, inadvertently pushing Han's face against her. He was too, too good with that tongue. So good, she didn't notice something.

Han was hitting that sweet spot and she was almost there.

“Oh, oh,” she opened her eyes just in time to meet blue eyes in the doorway, “Oh, Luke!”

Han stopped, and the person in the doorway, Luke, quickly ran down the hall.

“Luke?!” Han stared at Leia, his eyes wide. “What-?”

Leia covered her face, which was now uncomfortably warm for multiple reasons. She pointed at the door. “Luke was there.”

Han turned to the door, then back at Leia. His face was now red, too. “Shit.”

Leia quickly got dressed, then met Luke, who was awkwardly standing outside of the Falcon.

“Luke, I'm sorry about--”

Luke held up his hand, not meeting her face. “Can we never talk about that, ever? Han had asked me if I was going to be gone for a while, so I should have guessed that was why. Plus, I did sense something, but I thought you were just really happy about the outcome of a meeting.”

He finally met his sister's eyes, but his eyes looking somewhat glazed over. Leia didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything.

“Next time, I'll listen to my instincts and stay far away. But just in case, leave a note, please?”

Leia nodded, smiling sheepishly.

“Okay then, I'll go do... other things. Have,” he stopped, his face red, “fun.”

He promptly turned and speed-walked away. When he was gone, Leia went back in the ship, where Han was waiting for her.

“That was awkward. Makes me glad I don't have any family left.”

Leia ran her fingers over her eyes. Of course that would've happened.

“So, you wanna continue?” He asked, shrugging. He had put his pants back on, but he was conveniently shirtless. Leia scanned him briefly, then looked at his face and shook her head.

“It's gone. Next time, though, let's do... this in an actual room. A private room.”

Han agreed, then held out his hand, which Leia took. He took her back into the bunk room, but instead of removing any clothes, they just laid down on the lower bed. Han wrapped his arms around Leia, and Leia tucked her head underneath Han's chin. Han fell asleep first—likely because Han actually got to enjoy their time together—while Leia quietly listened to his heart beat. In times of instability and unrest, it was nice to have quiet moments like this.

Still, just as she started to drift off, she did have one thought, which she muttered aloud, “an orgasm would be nice, too.”


End file.
